


Please...

by TiredSoul



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I hate myself, TAKE THE FEELS, Timebroken AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSoul/pseuds/TiredSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by Introspectres' Timebroken AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please...

She knows she shouldn’t do this to him. She knows she shouldn’t, but she can’t help it. She knows it hurts him just as much as it hurts her, but she still can’t help it.

_“Please, Theo.”_ She whispers, her hands finding their way to his shoulders. She looks up at him, seeing his sad gaze, and she pauses. _“This will be the last time…”_ Her hand moves up to caress his face, and she knows it hurts him so much, seeing the look of absolute sadness on her face. 

She watches him slowly morph into Chat, and she suddenly finds herself wrapping her arms around him, crying into his chest. _“Dumb cat…”_ She manages to whisper, and she feels her heart breaking even more than it has before. 

Why? Why does it hurt so much?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. :/


End file.
